Dark Runners
by Olivia Acianna
Summary: Ever wondered about how things like this can happen. Well that's why I'm here to tell you...


**Dark Runners...**

 **A crappy introduction.**

Its been over five years since I started all of this, the revolution that changed the way we live. The way we fight to get our freedom. I know you don't know me as much but I can tell you how this all has started. How in a world where magic,fighting and revolution was the only way to do whats right.

My name?

My name is Olivia Acianna, and Ill tell you how the Dark Runners began...

 **Chapter 1**

The sound of my clock alarm woke me up. Playing a song I enjoyed, The tune...

 _"Sometimes goodbye is second chance..."_

I sigh quietly to myself, Staring at the sheets covering my body, it was cold outside so the sheets was the best for me to stay warm. Letting my body stretch as I remove the sheets of me. Tossing them to the side as I slowly rubbed my eyes,Im just a normal male with brown eyes and brown hair, nothing special. the rooms was dark and my eyes were still adjusting to the show of nothingness. Slightly groaning as I moved slightly to the left and let my feet touch the rug. Feeling it was rough since it was old that I should thrown it away a long time ago. In fact burn it. I get up and headed towards the light switch through the darkness. Bumping into a chair and a desk which hurts a bit.

"Damm desk. Oh uh heres the light" I put my hand on the wall and searched for the light switch till I found it and turn it on, the room brightening up as I quickly adjust. slowly walking towards the the closet to open and grab some clothes. putting them on as I sigh, hearing on the other room a ringing, knowing it was a my phone knowing that I have a few messages. Usually Its quiet but whatever this is I must be in trouble or something Miranda and Kerith want me to do with them. Im calling on Miranda and Kerith thing. They are my two best friends, We get in trouble together, Hang out, all the thing most friends do. And yes we do stupid things now and then, like one time we broke into a abandoned building only for it to nearly fall on us due to the limit it could hold us (Since the planks were old they pretty much could have broken by even one person.)

 **Chapter 2**

Locking my door I headed out to the mall, the message was the two, thank god. And that we should all meet at the mall near the park for something Miranda had planned, and knowing her it's going to be something either weird or great. Reaching the small bridge and leaning over, looking around, the lake had nothing but ducks and some birds now and then. It was quite a beautiful sight to see. I stood there as I checked my phone. It was late noon as I sigh. Looking left and right and still haven't spotted them. I adjust my leather jacket as I look at myself. Done my hair, and wore simple black pants and a grey shirt.

Its almost one of clock and still no sign of them. I look at the few couples that were kissing near the bridge. I simply shrugged and thought to myself, I could wish of having a girlfriend, I be kind to her and respect her. And then that thought got ruined by a sudden force being hurled at me. I groan as my eyes were closed and I was on my back,on the ground. Slowly opening I see a Female on top of me, blonde hair and wearing jeans and a hoodie. I could hear her chuckles."Wow, how were you not expecting that Max!?" She smiles at me as she I slowly got myself up "Nice to see you too Miranda" I gave her a hug. And yes this was how she greeted me. Tackling me, I got used to it.

Miranda helped me up as I stretched myself and cleaned my jacket of the grass on it. Miranda watching me as she smiled calmly. "Kerith will get here soon like in a minute or so" She looks around and hides in the crowd. I knew she was going to do the same to him. I chuckled as I relaxed on the edge of the bridge. As soon as I did I spotted a male walking to me, wearing a blue shirt and shorts. Rolling my eyes as I waved at him. He waved back and leans down with me "Hey Max." I smile "Hey Kerith, Oh and before we chat, Miranda." As I said this Miranda came out of the crowd and tackled Kerith as he yelped. I began to laugh as I watched him.

After we got him up me and Miranda smiled. Kerith sighed "I thought it was only for Max?" Miranda shrugs as she looks around "Now I can finally tell my plan! Okay so I found this forest next to that orange house not far from here, and there is a cave that and I think there could be something interesting in it and it could be fun!" She jumped happily and looks at us. Me and him look at each other for moment and nods "Of course, we can head there right now if you want." Miranda squeed and hugged us "Yay! Lets go!" I smiled and nodded. hugging her as well.

 **Chapter 3**

I yawned, we decided to head to the forest at night. So no one would be suspicious of us. A good idea if you think about it. I stare at the many trees around, watching the dry leaves fall off and softly hit the ground with the others. The animals running by us, some foxes and squirrels the live here. I smile a bit as Miranda kept leading us to the cave,Kerith simply followed and I just did the same but I took time to admire the place. Being calm and quiet, now and then little skittering paws touching the ground. Paying attention to the forest ended up with me hitting a tree, a bit painfully. "Ugh fuck" I groaned as I rubbed my head, feeling a few scratches. Luckily they weren't severe (Duh). Miranda gasped and ran to me as she inspected me "Are you okay?" She asked as she rubbed a bark off my head. I nodded and she sighed in relief as she turned around and kept walking forward.

Around half an hour or so Miranda stops and points towards a couple of bushes and jumped in as we heard her land softly onto what seems like leaves. Kerith jumped in and well and signaled me to do it. "Alright" I take a deep breath and ran, jumping into the bush and as I pass it I see the leaves piled under me as I land on them, breaking my fall. "Well that was a bit fun" Kerith chuckled as he helped me up.

The cave stood there, like any other caves. It was dark that we couldn't see what could be inside, and rocks. Lots and lots of rocks. Miranda took out three flashlights out of her backpack and handed each one of us one. We turn them on and Miranda smiles "Are you two ready?!" She squeed as we both nodded. Miranda walks into the cave as we followed. Our flashlights illuminating the place as we looks around. seeing nothing but cave walls and rocks. nothing special. Did she just bring us to see this place for nothing? I slightly gave her a tap on the shoulder "Miranda, We came here at night for what exactly?" Miranda smiles "Oh! you will see!" she smirks. She kept walking till we reached the very end of the place.

Me and Kerith look at each other for a second then at her "That's it?" Kerith said a bit annoyed. Miranda shook her head and began walking to a small pebble and picks it up as she tap it to the wall as we suddenly felt a huge vibration between the place. "Holy shit" I said in my head as I watched the wall slowly fade leaving blue sparks.

What we inside inside was both amazing and strange...

 **Chapter 4**

When we went inside. It was just amazing and way beyond what people have seen. it was brightly blue for a bit but faded as it shows us a rock bridge. the place was whole of water as in the middle was a blue orb. spiraling as it swirls around it stand. "Isn't that cool, god knows what that is?" Miranda said walking closer to it. we followed, keeping an eye on her. "Well whatever it is.. Miranda, don't think on what I think you're going to do."

"Max. its been here so long. I'm sure that nothing wont happen" she said as she looks at it and slowly begins to put her hand towards it as Kerith grabs her hand "I think I have something that wont end up causing something" He tells me to removes my jacket as I do as told and handed it to him. He used it to cover the orb as It surprisingly it did nothing. He looks at it and takes it out of the cave as we followed "Hey what do you think it actually does if we touched it?" Kerith shrugged since none of us had a clue.

It was already three in the morning as we all decided to head to my apartment to relax and see what else this orb is all about. Walking in after Kerith and Miranda. Kerith puts the Orb onto the table and removes the Jacket and gives it to me. I put it back on as I adjusted it. "Alright. Now what?" Miranda shrugged at my question "Lets inspect it!" she said as she took a closer look at it "All I can say is that...Its glowing blue..." I slowly face palmed "Well duh. By Inspecting it. We have to know what this thing can can it wait till tomorrow?"

Miranda and Kerith nodded as they look at me "Just don't touch it. We don't want you turning to some monster" I nod and wave goodbye as they left. I took a deep breath and yawned as I head to my bed. didn't bother to take my clothe or jacket off. Just plop to the bed and slowly fall asleep.

Next morning I felt very different...

 **Chapter 5**

I slowly moved to my side as I felt way weird today, or morning. I slowly opened my eyes to see the darkness of my room, yet it felt darker, and uncomfortable, as if something was touching me all over my face. Slowly taking a breath and blows onto it as thought I couldn't see it move I felt it. It slowly went up and back down. Till I realized it was hair as I was now very confused, Why is there hair in my face? I thought as I slowly moved so my legs touched the rug. Everything about my body was different. My weight, the sudden change in balance. Everything.

I took a slow breath as I realized I was still wearing the clothes I had when we left to the cave. It all felt loose and big for me as I look down "What t-" I stood quiet as I head my voice, It sounded...Feminine... My eyes widen as I try again "What I-" I stopped again and quickly got off my bed, heading towards my light switch. Flicking it on I headed to the mirror and looked at myself through the mirror. My hair was long and black as I noticed a purple streak, It reached down to my chest as I flick it so it stays on my back. My chest felt, well..As long as I can stand, they weren't big. I can still do what I could do as my normal self. It gave me a bit of relief, but I was still in shock and confused. I look at the rest of myself as I headed to the kitchen and grabbed my phone and began dialing of Kerith. Then stopped as I thought. Would they ever believe me that I'm suddenly a girl or that its actually me? I slowly put the phone down and lie down on the couch as I felt that I wanted to cry and curl up. But I simply lied there then staring at the orb. Then I got an idea or explanation on why im this now.

"That orb must have something that gives it whatever magic and spreads it to an object. so my jacket had to have the magic and I changed to this..." I stood up and looked at it as I ran back to the phone and began dialing Kerith first. I waited, listening to the dialing tone and the ring. A few seconds I heard Kerith "Max? What is it?" I stood there as I slowly took a breath "Kerith listen to me! Something happened and now im a girl!" I said quickly, almost realizing it was too fast to say and I hoped that he understood what I blurted. And to realized I had a light British accent. Silence took it moment for a few seconds as I heard his voice again "U-uh Excuse me? What did just say?" He said in confusion. I look at the phone "Kerith...the orb..changed me... to...a..girl. Do you understand?" I said slower as I stared at the phone. Kerith simply being quiet again till "Okay uh, If it is you, I'm heading to your place to see. Just don't touch the orb" I sigh "No shit, I haven't touched it" I said a bit angry as I hung up and sat down on the couch.

 **Chapter 6**

Around half an hour later I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it and sighed in relief. It was Kerith. He looked at me in surprise with his mouth open as I stared at him "Seriously? I told you on the phone." I leaned at the door as he walked inside and I shut the door. Okay Kerith I can tell but what about Miranda? Would she just go nuts and hug me to death? God I hope she doesn't see me just yet. Kerith looked at me again "I thought it was a joke, but you really did become a girl" I sigh and sat down on the couch "I know. It feels all weird..." I looked down then stared at the orb. Kerith did the same "So you haven't touched it?" I shook my head "No...I said that it may have been my jacket i'm wearing. it could have spread?" Kerith thought for a moment and sat down with me "Well If it had that table would be having the magic on that orb as well" He had a point. Maybe specific things?

"Maybe It only happens to clothes?,cause that be stupid" I shrugged as I puts my legs close wrapping my arms around them. Staring towards the Television. Grabbing the remote and turning it on. A show began playing as I kept thinking "So uh Max. What do we do now. Im sure Miranda would go way too weird or happy about it" I looked at him as if he read my mind "Uh...I don't know. I can stay here for a few days till I got the guts to tell her." What was I going to do? I was going to get bored and being Indoors isn't the great for me. I slowly buried my face onto my thighs and began to whimper "I can't... It won't be easy to adjust, I want to go back to my normal self..." I began to sob. Kerith looking at me "Max..." He watched me sob as I suddenly felt his arms wrap around me and slowly showed my face. He was hugging me... "K-ker.." His arms felt warm around me as it felt weird yet normal " , We'll solve this out and soon find a way to change you back. Okay?" He smiled at me as I slowly nodded "O-okay..." I wiped my eyes and smiled a bit. My emotions all changing easily but I ignored that "Promise?" I put my hand up as He nodded "Promise" He wraps his arm around mine and shook it. Our way of making a true promise.

We watched the show for a bit till I remember my loose clothes im wearing "Kerith...Can you do me a favor?" I said, my voice gone quiet. He looked at me "Sure, what is it you need me to do?" I slowly took a deep breath "You seen how my clothes is now... Can you go get me some clothes for me" I chuckled a bit and looked at my clothes. "I can do that for you" He got up and smiled "How much do you need?" He asked me as I thought "Well Underwear and clothes and jeans so I still feel like my normal self" I got up and grabbed my wallet as I handed him a couple hundreds. "Ill be right back" He opened the door and walked out, I lie down again on the couch and sighed "Well as I said it'll be a while to get used to this body." I stared at the ceiling as I let my eyes slowly close and fall asleep.

I began to snore softly...

 **Chapter 7**

Its been almost an hour as I heard a knock on my door. Waking me up as I slowly opened my eyes and took a look at my hands. Soft, So I was still a girl. Right now I should open the door. Slowly getting up from the couch I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Walking towards the door I took a look through the door hole. It was Kerith with a bunch of bags. Unlocking the door I grinned "Hey. You got the clothes for me" He nodded "Yeah. I got your underwear, which was awkward and clothes you will like" He smiled at me as he walked inside and placed the bags onto the kitchen counter. I walked to the bags and check what was inside. There was underwear in a few colors and bras. I sigh knowing it'll feel weird, there was jeans and a few T-shirts. yet the thing I liked out of all of it was a leather jacket that was for my now nex size. I smiled and hugged him "Thanks" Giggling as I stood quiet and lets go "Heh" Kerith looked at me and chuckled "Got a bit happy with that jacket. I knew you would like that."

I thought and nodded "I'm going to try it out" I grabbed the bags as he nodded. I headed towards the bathroom and shut and locked the door. Sighing, so I guess this will do. I take everything out of the bags and looks at them "Hmm..." I sigh and sat down grabbing a pair of black underwear and began to put them on. It felt comfortable at least. I look at it and grabbed a bra. I thought to on how to put it on. I place it on but I was struggling to clip it together. Darn thing just fit!

After a while of struggle I finally got it on. Sighing in relief I grabbed a pair of jeans and simply began putting them on, being the skinny kind of jeans I struggled again but not as stressful as it took a few seconds and smiled "There we go, now the last things was my shirt in which it simply fitted in such ease. Lastly my new leather jacket. I took a look at it and admired it for a few seconds and smiled "Looks just like mine..." Kerith really knew me well on what my style was. I slipped my hands into the sleeves of the jacket and gave it a nice adjust. Closing my eyes for a few seconds to imagine my look.

Opening them... I stared at the mirror and was amazed. I looked my my normal self but just as a girl. A gender bent like of thing. I stared at her and she stared at me. I smile back and she smiled as well. I still couldn't believe it. I looked beautiful to say at least, well in my thought I felt like that. I took a notice that there was a eyeliner and lipstick in the small box. Opening it and taking out the two things. "Kerith!?" I yelled out as Kerith walked to the door "What is it O- I mean Max?" I stood in confusion "What were you about to call me?" I said as I got close to the door, Kerith looked at the door "Sorry. I had a name in mine that could fit you" I sighed. A new name just for my current body? Great... "What is the name?" I asked quite curious, Kerith chuckles "Olivia, seems fitting don't you think?" I took a moment to repeat it in my head. Olivia...Olivia... Damm It does fit my form... I took a slow nod "It really seems fitting." I smile and looks at him. He nodded "it does." He walked to the couch and sat down as I began to follow him and sit down as well.

 **Chapter 8**

I stood there as I look at Kerith "Hey. Why did you buy me those makeup kits?" He stared at me for a moment "In case you wanted to look more goth. Remember?"

Okay so a couple months ago I was with Miranda at the mall. She went to a makeup place and joked about me painting my nails black to be more "Goth Like" Since I would wear black a lot but not I wasn't that much of a Goth. I said no but like her she kept on begging and begging and I finally agreed to keep her quiet and happy. Following her she got black nail paint and bought it. And so on we head home and she began to paint my nails black. She told me to keep them like that for a few months. First month I always looked at them to see theyre dark black that are now my nails. But after many months I got used to it and she finally after five or six months she cleaned them. Glorious normal nails for me. Yet it wasn't much of a bother.

I knew him that he would know about it. He did see me with them so I'm guessing that's why he bought it. "Well I have no clue on how to put it on so...Mind doing it?" I asked and gave a chuckle to him. He looks at me "Ill try and do the best to make it look good on you" He went to go get it as I relaxed on the , What to do on this sort of situation. Right now im thinking of it as a cross-dress. Sounds stupid but it works and Now i'm not as panicky. If thats a word... I remember how my mother would teach me about lots of Mythological creatures and history. About creatures that half their lower bodies were a snake tail. I found to be amazing and deadly. I actually have a friend that really likes them. Shes quite nice and likes to talk and correct on that Lamia is the female term. Then we have others like Ghouls. Which I also have a friend that likes them. He sometimes makes himself look like one. Which I find brave especially when he walks with me in public. Talking about them and how they can't be seen and can posses. And well me... I got interest in my own kind of idea. A person able to turn to a animal both mythological and real life. Or A vampire. A bad ass one. One that can hide, Use powers. And some cliche of theyre weaknesses. Like the sun, Stakes and blah blah blah. And can carry any gun, No recoil. Yeah...Oh! And alchemy would be so great if it were real. Mess around with others and protect yourself from danger. Well in this world shit like that ain't happening anytime soon...

After a while Kerith came back with the box as he sat down next to me "Okay. After reading the box I see how people use these." He opened it "Close your eyes and face me." And I did as told. Staring at him I let my eyelids show me the Dark. The next minute I felt a brush along my eyelids as I did my best to hold still and not smack the brush away. "Relax. Its not a knife" He chuckles "Just give me a few more seconds." I nod slowly as I stood quiet and waited. And after a few more seconds he stops and puts the brush away " ..." You better not do my whole face... I open them "Now...what?" I look at the small mirror, grabbing it I gave a quick look at the Eyeliner. It looked nice on me to tell the truth. Nice purple color giving me a more "I don't give a shit" Look. "Okay. You want lipstick or a nice pierce? Makes you more serious" Lipstick, Do it and ill choke you. Piercings... Never done it and now hes asking me for one? "Hang on are you gonna put them on me or are we heading to get them pierced. You have like no clue on how it works." I took time to check the time. Almost noon. "Well maybe I never wanted to tell you." He went to check his wallet "But if you want to get them from a professional. Ill pay." I stared again at him. First of all I haven't even agreed about it yet, and it is something I would do. So fuck am I saying? "Alright Lets go!" I got up and began heading to the door, I heard him chuckle again as he got up and follows "As you wish my lady"

And upon hearing that...I stood frozen...Hand on the knob "Lady? Hey I said yes. You ain't treating me like I need respect." I gave a quiet hiss as his smile fades "Alright. No need to get mad at a small little fun" He hesitated to walk to me. Sighing I open the door and walk out, he follows "Sorry Kerith, Just say the reason first or something" He nods. Heading to the first floor by the stairs as I think. Looks for me to look normal can be a pain. And I'm stupid that I agree to it, But I had to since i'm going to public.

After a minute I left out the door...


End file.
